A Bad Dream Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Pre Beautiful Lie. el otro lado de la historia. Sasuke tiene algunas emociones conflictivas sobre sus sueños. One-shot. Completo. Traducción


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

"**Un mal sueño"**

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendidos por la luz del sol filtrándose por la ventana… se levanto un poco y se apoyo sobre sus codos observando su entorno, las paredes de un pálido café adornada con el símbolo de su clan… su muerto clan. Miro de reojo a su lado ya que habían ligeros movimientos a su lado. Él vio una figura que respiraba suavemente junto a el en la gran cama.

Estaba en posición fetal y su rostro estaba tapado por su cabello color negro azulado. La figura se estiro quito el cabello de su rostro. Sus pulmones se detuvieron ante la reveladora belleza. Era ella… Hinata. Abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces ante la claridad. Ella le dio una bella sonrisa – "Buenos días" – ella bostezo

"Mañana…" – Balbuceo Sasuke

Ella lo miro extrañada y se apoyo sobre su pecho. Ella se froto la nariz contra el pecho de él antes de besar su frente – "Estas actuando muy extraño esta mañana" – le dijo muy calmada

"¿Yo?" – él deslizo su mano por su espalda hasta llegar a la espalda baja donde hizo presión para acocarla aun mas a él. Enredo sus brazos al cuello masculino y le abrazo. Inhalando su aroma.

"Tal vez no" – ella lo soltó y salio de la cama. Sus ojos siguieron los movimientos femeninos hasta el cuarto de baño. Llevaba puesto un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas – "Levántate ya… quiero hacer algo divertido el día de hoy. Algo nuevo a los demás días… recuerda nuestra apuesta"

"¿Apuesta?" – Sasuke pregunto en voz alta. Ella entro de nuevo al cuarto de baño. Pensó que pasar el día con ella seria muy divertido no importa lo que hicieran. Escucho el fregadero y el sonido de una cepillada de dientes.

Él cerró los ojos otra vez esperando que ella saliera para poder comenzar con su mañana. No podía evitar sentir que algo no estaba bien, era su instinto. Se preguntaba porque tardaba tanto, no se dio cuenta cuando dejo de oír el agua, no se escuchaba el sonido del grifo cerrándose. Abrió los ojos mirando hacia el techo. Se sorprendió momentáneamente por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

"Oh"

Fue solo un sueño. Pensó para si mismo. Él estaba todavía en la guarida de Orochimaru. Miro su entorno el cual odiaba. Su entorno sombrío que le afectaba el ánimo. Mejor dicho le infectaba el ánimo. Se sentía como un maldito… una basura. Rodeado por (incluyéndose él de todos modos) la escoria de la humanidad.

Repitió la razón por la que estaba allí – "Ganara suficiente poder para matar a Itachi y vengar mi clan" – ese era su mantra, eso era lo único que lo mantenía estable en ese pozo negro de la soledad.

¿Debería quedarse? O ¿volver a la aldea y quedarse en su hogar? Tratar de construir una vida en Konoha ¿Con la chica de sus sueños? Incluso ¿Era ella aun una opción? ¿Hubiese tenido el coraje suficiente para decirle a Naruto que lo amaba? Naruto… no. Nada de eso era importante. Nada mas importaba que su objetivo de venganza. Pero… se sentía tan cansado de su vida… pero la ambición no podía dejarla de lado.

Este es precisamente el motivo por el cual los dulces sueños con Hinata le dolían mucho más que sus pesadillas con Itachi. Siempre estaré ligado… a esto. El vació, la oscuridad y a la compañía de un baboso loco sádico y su incrédula mascota ninja medico Kabuto. Dios como deseaba romperle la cara a golpeas a Kabuto. Algún día aria realidad ese sueño. Los odiaba tanto. Por eso eran mucho mejor las pesadillas.

Vio el reloj en su mesita de noche. Las 4:32 AM… se tenía que levantar y comenzar con su entrenamiento del día. Se puso de pie y tomo la camisa y los pantalones que Orochimaru le dio de uniforme como ninja.

Se miro al espejo. Otra razón para odiar su vida… ese maldito traje.

Honestamente, Orochimaru era un pervertido. La camisa blanca era muy abierta en el pecho revelando sus pectorales y abdominales. El pantalón negro era apretado lo que hacia resaltar mas sus nalgas. Y en la cintura un obi púrpura. Realmente odiaba ese conjunto. Lo único que le gustaba era la capa que insistió en llevarla.

Después de su sesión de ejercicios, vio a Kabuto que estaba esperándolo en la puerta cuando Sasuke regreso a la habitación… ¿Qué querría este idiota ahora?

"Sasuke-sama…" – Kabuto hizo una pausa – "Orochimaru-sama solicita su presencia en su oficina" – termino la frase y comenzó a caminar delante de Sasuke, aunque él ya sabia donde quedaba la oficina. Cuando llegaron a las hermosas puertas con majestuosos grabados de serpientes, Kabuto abrió las puertas y le dijo que entrara, luego cerro las puertas

"Sasuke-kun…" – Orochimaru le saludo

"Odio la forma en que lo dices… no me gusta ese nombre… ¿Ahora eres un fan boy? Sasuke, solo dime así"

"Tengo una misión para ti" – él tono de sus palabras no le agradaba a Sasuke

Sasuke volvió a la guarida, disgustado por los acontecimientos que fueron parte de su misión que fue prácticamente una broma… cualquier otro chunnin podría haberla realizado. Se le ordeno ir donde un farmacéutico que Orochimaru frecuentaba y pedirle algunos medicamentos que son muy raros de encontrar. Le dijo que acecinara al nieto del farmacéutico, que era su única familia, ya a sus 70 años. El asesinato fue un castigo por tratar de engañar al Sannin serpiente con exorbitantes sumas de dinero. El pequeño nieto solo tenía 9 años de edad.

A Sasuke no le gustaba la matanza de inocentes, ya que eso arruino su vida. Pero ser un ninja significa ser un acecino. Sasuke no podía dejar que su sentido de justicia le costara el poder que Orochimaru le prometió. Era otra cosa que Sasuke sacrifico por su venganza.

Al entrar a la guarida subterránea dos mujeres ninjas del sonido se le acercaron y le propusieron una noche de placeres carnales. Él las empujo sin decir palabra alguna. E hizo su camino de regreso a su habitación. Él se lanzo sobre la cama y miro el techo. En algún otro momento hubiera aceptado la oferta. Sobre todo después de una misión frustrantemente fácil.

Pero hoy no fue el caso, ya que su sueño le encanto y le hizo odiar su vida porque no era la realidad. Echo un vistazo al calendario colgado enzima del escritorio. 27 de diciembre, su cumpleaños… ¿Lo estaría celebrando ahora mismo? ¿Tendría una magnifica fiesta hecha por su padre rico? ¿La fiesta seria acorde a una princesa, como lo es ella? ¿Tendrá un novio? ¿Ese novio será Naruto? – "Ah... deja de pensar en él" – Sasuke ese día se permitió pensar en ella tanto como él quisiera.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? A menudo pensaba en volver a Konoha furtivamente en medio de la noche. Poner a prueba sus habilidades como ninja y entrar en la mansión Hyuuga en la casa principal ultima habitación a la derecha… para ser exactos. Solo para ver lo que ella hacia, como ahora, cuando salio de la habitación dio un ultimo vistazo. Solo para ver si ella estaba segura y ver si era feliz…

Él cerró los ojos y se pregunto si le gustaría que lo visitara en sueños de nuevo. Admitió que si quería. Especialmente hoy. Maldito de Orochimaru que le obliga a quedarse allí en su cumpleaños… un día en el cual mataría por estar con ella.


End file.
